Good Old R&R
by Sugar-Hype-Queen
Summary: Sequel to Call Me, Call Me, rated for safety! Kay, so Rei and Kai visit Max and Tyson while Kai gets his strength back. Can they survive the visit with their sanity? Please read Call Me first before this!
1. Arrival!

**Please do not kill me for putting this up so late! Got caught up with some stuff… You know that guy at the corner, he's always trying to start something, and I had to set him straight! Kidding. But, yeah, here goes the first chapter! Sorry if it's short. Please enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

The small house had not looked nearly as chaotic on the outside as it did on the inside. "Kai, don't look down."

"Do I want to know?"

"No. But I'll tell you anyway. You just stepped in-"

"Don't say it!"

No, the small, navy blue house with a large, nice looking lawn littered with dog toys had given no hint of the catastrophe inside.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess, but its home!" chirped a gleeful Max.

"Understatement of the year," muttered Kai, observing his surroundings.

They made their way through the large living room, which had a cushy brown sofa cluttered with papers, bey-blades, clothes, chew toys, etc. A scuffed wooden floor could just be made out under all the stuff which was currently hindering their movement (Well, Kai's and Rei's, anyway. Max had no problem trudging through). The walls were painted a light orange, and a large window covered most of the left wall.

_BAM!_

Kai's attention was captured by the crashing sound, followed by frantic barking. Curious, and eager to be distracted from what was on his shoes, he looked out the window. Fletcher, the large grey husky dog that Rei suspected had a death wish (It had _wanted_ to be hit by that taxi, he _knew_ it!) was running around outside, chasing squirrels unsuccessfully. It seemed they were mocking the creature, because while pursuing them he would slam into the fence or go tumbling snout over tail.

They continued picking their way through the continuous mess that was their friends' house, to the guest room.

Max opened the door for them, and turned around beaming.

"Here you go! Just make yourselves at home. I gotta go pick Takao up, but I'll be right back! He'll flip when he sees you guys!" The blond dashed off, a remarkable feat due to the clutter.

"Umm, see? This isn't so bad; they've even got a dog Liang can play with."

The blue haired youth closed the door and let Liang out of her carrier, before crossing his arms and fixing Rei with the _look_.

Liang settled down on the bed for a nap, oblivious to the scary expression on Kai's face.

"Kon, first of all, there is… stuff… on my shoes. This is my favorite pair!"

"What? All your shoes look the same! I don't see what the big deal-"

"Secondly! That isn't the brightest animal out there, meaning it probably won't take a hint and get lost when Liang scratches its eye out. Thirdly, look around! I _swear_ I saw a raccoon in the hallway!"

Rei glared in annoyance at the disgruntled Russian, before pulling a face that made him look like a kitten that had just been kicked. Kai tried to resist, but that face was just too much! Pushing slate bangs out of his face, hand on his hip, he sighed. "I guess it's not so bad though."

Golden eyes blinked, and Rei grinned.

"That's the spirit! Let's try to _enjoy_ our stay." Dropping the baggage by the bed, the neko-jin walked over and wrapped his arms around Kai, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "I want you to relax, okay?" he murmured, eyes softening, "Just be happy for me. I miss you happy…" The crimson eyed youth returned the embrace, and rocked them gently from side to side.

He put his lips near to Rei's ear, hot breath eliciting a shiver. "I'm sorry, Rei," he whispered, "You know I'd do anything for you… _Anything_…" Warm, tender kisses were pressed just in front of his slightly pointed ear, causing his amber eyes to flutter shut and his mouth to open slightly. "Kai..." he breathed, a blush beginning to dust his face. Previously stationary hands began to wander, rubbing the neko-jin's back and running through raven hair. He pulled back, and amber eyes locked with crimson ones before Rei pressed his lips gently to Kai's.

Tanned hands slowly circled his neck, and Kai moaned quietly as a wet tongue playfully stroked his lips. He slipped one of his hands under Rei's shirt and rubbed the smooth skin there, startling a gasp out of the neko-jin. Kai took advantage of this, and slipped his tongue into the partially open mouth. Kai pulled back abruptly and attacked Rei's ear and neck with his lips and teeth, nibbling and kissing.

Dizzy, panting, and purring softly, he clutched at the Russian. Closing his golden eyes, he sighed in contentment. Now -this- wasn't half-

"KAI? REI? DUDES, YOU THERE! IT'S ME, TAKAO!"

-bad. Well, it was time for Rei to practice what he preached. Grinning and flushed, he let go of the Kai, and went to pick up a sleeping Liang. "Please don't pull any mafia stunts, Kai," he joked, fang slipping past his lips as he smiled lightly.

"Why Rei, I hadn't thought of that until _just now_."

Rei chuckled at his lover's sarcastic reply, before walking to the door. With the sleeping tabby in his arms, he turned to face the Russian.

"Let's go say hi."

Kai shuffled over, eyes drooped and sighing. "You make it sound so easy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Go you, you're a lovely person! Make me a happy cornflake and REVIEW! **

**Don't ask where the happy cornflake thing came from, 'cause even I don't know.**


	2. Balto Forgot his Pills Today

**This update is so late it's not even funny. Hey, you in the back, yeah you, stop giggling! Anyway, my deepest apologies! I swear procrastination will be the death of me. Anyhow, here you go, and much thanks to my very special reviewers! You know who you are! Oh, and be warned, Word is acting screwy, so I couldn't use spell check, so please ignore any stupid spelling. Um, enjoy!**

Takao looked... Different. His navy hair was still in a low ponytail, but his precious hat was no longer present, so wild bangs partially obscured his obsidian eyes. Standing in the messy hall, he was tall and gangly, and looked a bit like a skater in worn jeans and a loose tee shirt. He still, however, had the same goofy grin and boyish face.

"Guys, I can't believe you're here!"

Eyes shinning in excitement, he bounded over to them and soon had them both in a bone-and-ego crushing bear hug. Now decidedly ruffled, they managed to worm out of Takao's arms. Chuckling sheepishly, he put his arm behind his head.

"Especially you, Kai. Where ya been, Sourpuss? You had us worried!" Though he was smiling and his tone was light, his eyes had a serious look. Kai flinched, genuinely surprised at the display of concern.

"Well, I-"

"Ewww!" Takao interupted, "What's that on your shoes!"

The glare he recieved nearly made him run and hide behind Max. He had forgotten just how utterly horrifying Kai could look when pissed.

"Uh, what I meant to say was, uh, umm, pleasedon'tkillme-"

"What he meant to say," Max cut in, "Was that we'd like to invite you to join us tonight, we're going out with some friends."

"My hero!" mouthed Takao, grinning at his boyfriend.

Rei frowned, thinking about it. "Maybe... Kai hasn't been so well though..."

"We'll go, I'll be fine," said the Russian, arms crossed and smirking lightly. Same old Takao, foot forever in his mouth.

Max smiled brightly. "Cool, we'll leave in a few minutes."

"Hey, Rei said you had a cat. Where is she?"

At that moment, as if in reply to Takao's question, the sound of yowling, mad barking, and an explosion drifted through the wall. Fearing the worst, they raced outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fletcher was frantically trying to get at something under a small, light blue car that looked as if it had seen better days. There were various scratch marks low on the sides of the car, and two of the tires were flat, where the husky had bitten them open in his desperation to get whatever was under there. Takao looked heart broken.

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"My baby!" Takao cried, "Fletcher, what have you done! Why have you betrayed me so!"

Yowling, spitting and hissing was coming from under the car, apparently from Liang. Max ran over, and with some difficulty, started pulling Fletcher away. "Bad dog!" he ground out, trying to restrain the animal, Takao soon joining him.

"Heel! Be a good dog and heel!"

Meanwhile, Liang had bolted out from under the car and leaped into Rei's arms, still shrieking bloody murder. He winced when the feline's claws scratched him, breaking skin. Kai firmly steered the neko-jin towards the door. "Come on Rei, let's go inside before it gets loose!"

When they were both inside, door closed firmly beside them, they breathed a simotaneous sigh of relief.Liang, sprang out of Rei's arms and scampered off to sulk somewher dog-free. The golden eyed youth slumped back against the door. From outsie the sounds of Max and Tyson chasing their hysteric dog drifted in. Rei turned to face Kai, his expression apolagetic. "I'm sorry, this isn't exactly turning out to be a relaxing visit with friends, is it? I should've known, with those two..." he trailed off at the feel of Kai's hand taking his, fingers playing along tan skin.

Surpised, looked up to see the Russian smiling face, crimson eyes locking with his own.

"_You _relax, Rei. I'm fine as long as you are." He kissed Rei on his blushing cheek. "We're both just a bit rusty at dealing with Thing One and Thing Two. Besides," he said, smirking deviously, "I'm looking forward to your repayment." Rei narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not liking Kai's mischievious expression. "Repayment? What repayment?"

"Why, repayment for agreeing to come on this little trip, of course."

"What are you talking about? I don't-"

"Rei," Kai cut in looking at Rei's arm and frowning, "You're bleeding."

Amber eyes flicked down to find that yes, indeed, there was a thin line of blood trickling down to his wrist.

Kai pulled a small whit cloth from his pocket and cleaned Rei's arm. " I think there are some bandages in my bag, let's go."

Rei nodded, and they both made their way to the guest room.

"I don't think I want to look for some in the bathroom, anyway," the neko-jin laughed, "Who knows what's growing in there!"

Kai smirked, stepping over basketball covered in dried mud, "Probably enough mushrooms to feed the hungry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the pair emerged from the guest room, Max and Takao had captured the misbehaving pooch and tied him to his dog house in the backyard. They were now sprawled over the junk on their couch, clearly exhausted. The blue eyed youth lifted his head from a snoring Takao's chest. "Uh, you guys can go and get ready, we'll call for them to pick us up later," sighed Max sleepily, as Kai and Rei walked into the living room. "Just give us... A minute..."

At that, soft snores began to sound from Max as well. The scene was kind of cute, if you ignored the half eaten slice of pizza threatening to fall from the top of the couch onto Takao's face. It made Rei smile lightly, a pearly fang slipping past his bottom lip.

"Aren't they cute?" he murmured, leaning his head on Kai's shoulder. "Yeah, right," the Russian snorted, wrapping his arm around Rei's waist."They're both _snoring_. There is nothing cut about that."

The neko-jin childishly stuck his tongue out. "At least they don't laugh in their sleep, like _some_ people." Every now and then, the Russian would laugh in his sleep, and the neko-jin would have to wake him up; it was just too creepy. The first time it happened it had scared the ever loving bajesus out of Rei, and given him nightmares the week following. It wasn't that he didn't like Kai's laughter, far from it, but when he was fast asleep and started laughing like some evil villan from a corny movie, it was just too much.

Crimson eyes narrowed in indignation. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Fair? _Fair?" _the neko-jin mocked, leaning in and giving Kai a heated kiss, nipping at his botom lip playfully, "I don't _do _fair."

"Hmmm," breathed Kai before capturing Rei's lips and pulling him closer, kissing him. "Fair enough."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once, I was having this awesome dream, in which I was laughing. My sister woke me, yelling at me. Turns out, I had been laughing out loud, and it was scary enough that she freaked out and woke me up. I decided Kai should do the same thing. So, I tried to make this chappie a bit longer, hope you liked! Review or I'll come back from the afterlife to haunt you.**


	3. Twitch and Mitch

**I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! Nah, seriously, sorry for da lateness. Tried to make it longer to compensate. Dedicated to all my reviewers, darkstaress92, Sakura-Moonlight, Hoshicat, Iluvbeyblade, all of ya! Now taste the strawberry awesomeness below.**

**-------------**

**------------------------------------------------- **

The Kabada was normally the kind of place Kai would enjoy. Well lit, good food, and a pleasant staff. There was even a karaoke bar, just in case he felt like having a bit too much to drink and embarrassing himself in front of complete strangers… Like that would happen. More than once. Okay, so there _was_ that other time, but, er… That's not the point! The point was, Max and Takao's friends were _insane_! Max had introduced them as Twitch and Mitch, for crying out loud!

The Russian first saw the pair when they had arrived to pick them up from Max and Takao's house. Twitch, or Ringo, as he later learned, had rightfully earned his nickname. The boy was constantly moving! Pacing, jiggling his leb, tapping on things, or... Twitching. Wrinkled, baggy jeans and a yellow jersey covered his average build, and a yellow headband held back messy black hair. Kai's first impression of him had gone something like this…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Tyson were in their room getting ready. Kai had managed to create a relatively clear spot on the couch where he and Rei could wait. Both of them jumped when there was a sudden series of harsh raps on the door. "That must be them," called Max, "Go ahead and let 'em in!"

Grudgingly, Kai left his comfortable spot with Rei on the couch and picked his way over to the door. He was reaching for the door knob when the door flew open, revealing the bouncing mass of yellow that was Twitch.

"Hey!YouweretooslowsoIsaidtomyselfselfweshouldusethekeyunderthematsoIdidand-wait-who are you?"

Mildly stunned, the slate haired Russian decided there was only one suitable action to take. The door was promptly slammed shut again. A pained cry of, '_Ah, son of a _whore_, my_ nose!' could faintly be heard. "Kai, be nice!" Rei had made his way over and glared at the Russian while he opened the door.  
"I'm sorry," he said, smiling apologetically,"We're Max's and Takao's friends-ackk!" he was cut off with two wiry hands around his throat.

"Burglars! Die! Don't just stand there, Twitch, help me!" Mitch was dressed in long, black shorts and a purple sleeveless sweater; her short, dark red hair framed her round, light brown face, which was currently marred with a frightening look of bloodlust.

Kai was torn. On one hand, some one was touching _his_ Rei, which was simply _not _tolerable. On the other hand, Rei had assured him on various occasions that he would rip off his balls and stuff him down his throat if he ever so much as implied hitting a girl. Usually a good level 5 glare was enough to run off even the most obsessive fan girl, but he doubted that would work in this situation.

Luckily, he was saved any decisions that would end in bodily harm (for him or this purple wearing thing) when Max dashed over. How he did this without tripping over piles of junk and face planting, Kai could not figure out. "Stop, Mitch! They're friends!"

By this point, Rei had managed to get a hold of her wrists and hold her back; she was a bit too... Vertically challenged… to really kick at him. Twitch was behind her, holding his nose and whimpering pathetically. "Huh?" A look of confusion crossed her face before it dawned on her who the neko-jin was.

"Oh my god, you're Rei Kon!" she exclaimed. "And, a-a-and y-you're, um," she stuttered in excitement, "Th-that, uh, that other guy!" Rei snickered (discreetly) at the look on his koi's face. "Max, why didn't you tell me they were coming over!" Max scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Mitch-chan, it was a bit of a surprise."

"Hey guys, what's up!" Takao loped over, beaming, once again miraculously avoiding falling to his doom on the messy floor. "Ready to go?" He noticed a writhing blob of yellow on the floor. "Hey, what's up with Twitch? He forget his pills again?" Kai frowned, feeling a bit guilty. Not that he would admit it. "Hn, accident. My bad."

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the drive there Kai had learned many things; why Twitch was banned from the country of Botswana, why every one of Mitch's brothers and sisters had opted to become premier psychologists, and twenty one ways to set fire to a building without being found out. That last one reminded him a bit of a few conversations he had had with Bryan and Tala of his old team.

So Twitch was a bit of a whuss, and Mitch had a bit of a Napoleon complex, there were worse things! Right? At least neither of them implied that they had ever done illegal things to cute little bunnies escaped from a petting zoo like Bryan and Tala had...

As you can see, optimism was not his strong point, but Kai decided that if he could bear Max and Tyson, he could bear Twitch and Mitch. However, he was not prepared for the Argument. Spawned from a contest to see who could eat three packets of sweetener the fastest, it soon developed into a hyper, fast-paced, migraine inducing disaster.

They had just ordered their food, and things were going relatively well. They were all laughing and having a good time, but something was bothering Twitch. He kept muttering to himself about how something wasn't fair, and his face was drawn into a half angry, half sorrowful expression. Mitch, both concerned and irritated, finally had enough.

"It's not fair." A pensive frown.

"Not fair, eh? What's not fair is me having to listen to your complaining! So spit it out already, you moron!" An eye twitches violently.

"I won't tell you, now." Cue petulant pout.

"What? Why?" An indignant whine.

"'Cause you're being mean." Cue intensified pout.

"WHAT? Come _on!_" Mouth agape in disbelief.

"Say please." Smug smirk.

"PLEASE! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS _HOLY_ WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ SPIT IT OUT!" Much twitching and snarling.

"Nnnn… My ears! I'm deaf!" Much flinching and rubbing of ears.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Snort.

"Me? A drama queen? I'm not the one who just cracked the window with sheer volume!" Finger is pointed dramatically.

""Stop changing the subject!" Fists clench.

"I'm not changing the subject!" Teeth grit.

"Yes you are!" Snarl.

"No I'm not!" Growl.

"Yes you are!" Scarier snarl.

"No I'm NOT!" Scarier growl.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Vein bulges from forehead.

"NO, I'M- Stop. We need to stop this." Sweat drop.

"We? What we? I just-" Hands are held up defensively.

"We need to get back to the matter at hand." Face set in determination.

"You make it sound like it's _my_ fault. That's just not fair…" Enter sulky pout.

"Exactly! It_ isn't_ fair!" Arms wave frantically in the air to emphasize this.

"Of course it's not fair! I just wanted to know what you wouldn't stop griping about, and then you-" Pout intensifies, possibly sevenfold.

"No, not that! Don't you want to know what was so unfair in the first place?" The 'Are-you-really-that-stupid?' look makes an appearance.

"_Oh_." Light bulb magically appears over head.

"Oh? Is that the best you can do? Someone ate an extra bowl of stupid this morning!" Derisive smirk.

"Why you-! Why, why I ought to...!" Look of utter outrage.

"Haha! Why you ought to what? Finish a sentence? Hahahahahaa!" Eyes crinkle in mirth.

"WILL YOU JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION? WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH IS SO VERY UNFAIR!" The fires of hell pale in comparison to the glare being shot.

"Hey, chill, I was just teasing." Nonchalant shrug.

"Do I _look_ like I care?" Piercing scowl.

"… No. So, you really wanna know?" Nervous frown.

""YES!" Fangs miraculously grow.

"Promise you won't be mad? Swear on your grave?" Look of one who knows their doom.

"Yes, yes, I swear!" Eyes are wide in anticipation.

"The truth is…" A terrified gulp.

"Yes?" Hands wring impatiently.

"The truth is…" Terrified quivering.

"Spit it out, or so help me, I'll tell you who dies in the next Harry Potter book!" Eyes narrow dangerously.

"Okay, okay! The truth is… I think I forgot." An appropriate Oh-god-my-end-is-nigh look.

Deffy the floor manager looked up from her post at the front counter, startled at the sudden ruckus rising above the usual din. She pulled the small desk mike over to her mouth, at the same time peering through the growing crowd of spectators to see what was going on.

"Would someone please restrain the lady at table four? Oh, no, is that Mitch? Hey, Billy, get over here before she really kills him, I think she really might do it this time!"

**Vertically challenged people unite! Umm, tell me what you think of Twitch and Mitch. Tried to do a good job of 'em, any suggestions? Hope you liked! Review or I will haunt you when I die, savvy? Kidding! Or am I?**


	4. stark raving sane

**Forgive this one, for she has committed the sin of late updating! Please give this one the gift of comments, though this one be not worthy.**

* * *

"G'bye Twitch, bye Mitch, bye officer Tracey!" 

His words were slurred and thick. "Tell Deffy bye for us!"

Max waved with a cheer Rei deemed entirely inappropriate. They had been kicked out with such a sense of routine and efficiency that the neko-jin came to the conclusion this was actually _normal_ for them.

"That was fun, wasn't it Max? I can't believe Mitch said that about that one guy's mother!"

He really shouldn't be surprised.

The three of them (Takao, Max and Rei, Kai had slipped off during the chaos at the pub) made their way down the sidewalk towards the house, Rei looking back over his shoulder to where a police car was speeding away, as if anxious to leave the two drunks (and murderous intent radiating Rei) as quickly as possible.

The golden eyed boy snorted.

He should have listened to Kai! They should have just relaxed at Rei's apartment for a while like he had suggested… Wait. Where was that deserting bastard anyway? How DARE he leave Rei alone while Takao's psychotic friends tried to set the building on fire? Oh, he was _so dead_ when he got ba-

"Rei watch your step!"

Kai! That smoky, baritone voice announced his arrival, and Rei turned his head to tell him off for ditching him. However, he hadn't had a chance to fully turn around when he heard the squeak of an inflatable ball. As if on cue, the ground decided to heave up and out from underneath his feet, and a bare patch of rocky earth was suddenly slamming all thoughts of reprimanding his boyfriend out of his head to make way for a stunning spear of pain, and a heavy, enveloping darkness.

* * *

"Wake up, Tiger. It's time to wake up…please…" 

Rei opened his eyes, pouting when they wouldn't focus. _Bad_ eyes. And that low, buzzing sound was getting annoying! It felt like bees were in his head. He grimaced. _Ugh. _Bees were icky! At least everything was a pretty shade of purple…

Wait, that couldn't be right, could it?

"Rei, are you okay? Does it hurt? Come on, talk to me here!"

The neko-jin became aware that yes indeed, it did hurt. Where was all the hurt coming from? Was it the purple making him hurt?

Was purple supposed to hurt?

He couldn't remember. Surely Kai would know what was wrong!

"Kaiii…. Why is everything purple?"

This time, Kai blinked. He looked so funny, all confused like that! Rei couldn't help but chuckle, and then laugh hysterically, and somehow that turned into easy snores, still sporadically interrupted by giggles. The Russian sighed and put a hand over his face, before resuming his previous relaxed position sat up in the guest bed with Rei's head on his lap. Liang crept out from under said bed, and jumped smoothly beside Rei's head, snug on Kai's lap.

The tabby nuzzled its owner curiously, and started when said owner giggled.

"Well, at least he can't tease me about laughing in my sleep anymore," he sighed, grabbing his abandoned paperback, _The Ecology of Commerce_, and flipping to a dog-eared page. One hand held the book open, and one alternated stroking both of his cats.

* * *

Takao crept up to the blond, who was crouching amid some soda cans and blue jeans with his ear pressed against the door. His hand reached out to touch a hunched shoulder. 

Tap. Taptaptap. Taptaptaptaptaptap-"_Takao!"_

"Well? Did you hear anything?" he whispered, voice back to normal. He'd quickly sobered up when Rei had brained himself outside.

Max frowned in concentration, pressing his head back against the door. The grainy surface irritated his skin.

"Nah, just something about the color purple…"

"You mean the movie?"

"No! I mean… I don't think so… Maybe- ah!"

Ocean blue eyes shot open wide in surprise as he pitched forward, only to be caught around the waist by Tyson.

"Rei is fine. He is resting. You will go outside. You will pick up every ball. Every chew toy." Each word was a punch to the gut, a slap to the face.

"Then, you will clear a path through out the past so that _normal_ people can walk. And you will do it now. I f you don't…"

His voice lowered to an almost inaudible level, and he uttered words that made Max and Tyson want to pull a Fletcher and throw themselves in front of a speeding taxi.

They would forever afterward swear that the fires of hell could be seen in the Russian's eyes.

"So if I were you, I'd get lost. _Now_."

The door was shut, and the pair was left quaking in terror.

Max gulped. "Um- We should like-"

"Go. Now. Move it, before he comes back!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

**Well? What say you? Review!  
**


End file.
